


Heist

by wonder



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder/pseuds/wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finds something unexpected under Souji's futon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=552479#t552479) at the kink meme.

Yosuke had always had a bad habit of peeking under Souji's futon. Well, maybe it wasn't entirely _bad_ , because Souji was well aware of it and didn't try to put a stop to it. Sure, he had balked a little the first time, but Yosuke assumed that was partly because he hadn't been expecting it and partly because of some rarely seen embarrassment. After all, he probably figured that sexy man's man Seta Souji with his hand shoved down his pants, grunting into a pillow, was neither manly nor sexy, although Yosuke knew half of Yasogami would disagree. That aside, after the first time, Souji had never complained about it again, and even kept a broad, ever-changing selection on hand. Yosuke had no idea where he was getting all of this from - probably some secret back room in Daidara that Yosuke never, ever wanted to know about - but he appreciated the variety, especially given the unfortunate ending of his own stash during one of his mother's overly thorough cleaning sessions. In exchange for Souji's obvious thoughtfulness, Yosuke was polite enough to abide by three rules he had set for himself:

1\. don't steal anything;  
2\. don't come on anything;  
3\. don't look at anything when Nanako is in the house.

Yosuke was very proud of himself for his good manners.

All of this changed late one Saturday afternoon, when Yosuke was hanging out in Souji's room, playing lousy video games as Souji assembled a plastic model of something that currently resembled a lobster with five legs.

"What the hell _is_ that thing, dude?"

Souji shrugged. "You don't know until you finish it."

"But that's so lame! What if it's hideous?"

"Then it's hideous, but I built it myself, so it's okay."

Yosuke laughed and turned back to his game. "You are so weird."

Souji smiled and went back to his model. Yosuke was so absorbed in pounding zombies into the dirt that by the time he looked up from the game for a second time, the room was significantly darker and Souji had turned on a desk lamp. It cast a dim light over half his face and Yosuke thought he looked sort of... pretty? _What the fuck_? He really needed to get laid. Unfortunately, at the thought of "getting laid," his cock began to stiffen and Yosuke groaned inwardly. Great. Now he was going to have to try to get out of the house without anyone noticing. He didn't hear any noise from downstairs, so maybe Nanako and Dojima weren't there, maybe he'd just have to avoid _Souji_ -

"Yosuke?"

Yosuke swallowed. "Uh. Yeah?"

"I'm out of glue and I want to get some more before the shops close. Will you be alright until I get back? It's getting late and I don't really want Nanako to come home to an empty house at night."

Yosuke nodded.

"You alright?"

Yosuke nodded again.

"Uh. Okay. I'll be back soon."

Yosuke nodded a third time and Souji left, glancing back just to make sure Yosuke was, well, alive. When he heard the slide of the front door closing, Yosuke sighed and sagged against Souji's futon. One hand found its way between his legs and squeezed gently; Yosuke squirmed on the floor and bit his lip. If he was going to do this in Souji's house, he could at least drag himself to the bathroom. He was about to hoist himself to his feet when he suddenly remembered he was leaning against the futon - _the futon_ \- and eagerly lifted it. He didn't know what he was looking for this time, but Souji always seemed to, always seemed to know exactly what would get him off, and this time -

This time was different from every other time, very different, because amid the "Deep Throat Babes" and "Upskirt Fantasy" and even that one of guys jerking each other off (which, Yosuke decided, Souji must have bought as a gag, since two of those guys looked sort of like him and Yosuke if you squinted), there was something else. Something flesh-colored and rubbery and Yosuke didn't want to go anywhere near it, which was why he picked it up, and it was a good weight in his hands and it was about Souji's size (not that Yosuke looked) and it was definitely a dildo, and it was totally weird and Yosuke didn't want anything to do with it, which was why when he heard the door slide open and Souji's footsteps coming up the stairs, he shoved it into his bag without a second thought. Rule 1 broken.

Souji opened the door, looking concerned, and knelt down next to him. "Yosuke, are you alright? Nanako didn't even realize you were in the house."

Yosuke closed his eyes. Rule 3 broken.

"Yosuke?"

Yosuke tried to grunt in acknowledgement but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Are you sick? You look sort of flushed..." Souji pressed a hand to Yosuke's forehead and Yosuke imagined other things he'd done with that hand, stroked himself, maybe fondled his balls while he pushed the dildo deeper and Yosuke's knees shook. This went beyond needing to get laid. This was approaching mental illness. He had to get away, get out of Souji's room before he thought about him spreading his legs on that futon and - Yosuke's cock throbbed and he thought if he didn't move now, right now, he was going to come on Souji's floor.

"Maybe I am a little, uh, wiped, partner... I'm gonna go, uh, see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You still coming over?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Yosuke grinned but imagined it looked sickly. "For sure. See you tomorrow," he repeated, and ran out. Souji stared at him and Yosuke felt as though he could see right through him, from the dildo in his bag to the thoughts in his head and he ran home faster than he had ever run in his life.

\---

Yosuke didn't stop running until he blew past his mother, flew up the stairs, and collapsed, panting, onto his own futon. His hands shook and he curled them into fists, pressed them first behind his head, then over his eyes, then punched his pillow mercilessly. What the hell was this? Was he really that hard up? And why the hell wasn't he thinking about Deep Throat Babes? He remembered seeing that at Souji's, along with-

-that.

Yosuke checked the lock on his door, then checked it again, then checked it once more for good measure. Secured. He kneeled on the floor and reached into his bag, biting his lip when his fingers closed around what he'd stolen. _Stolen_. He had _stolen_ his best friend's _sex toy_. _This is a new level of sick, Hanamura_ , he told himself, biting his lip harder as he pulled it from his bag and dropped it on the blankets in front of his knees. It was... extremely realistic. Flesh colored, pink tip peeking through the foreskin, balls attached, and... a suction cup base? Yosuke imagined Souji riding it on the floor, maybe even pushing back against it in the shower, and his vision blurred. This had been inside Souji, all the way inside him. Yosuke told himself he should be disgusted, shouldn't touch it, but at the moment he also wanted to be inside Souji, or wanted Souji inside him, and he didn't care about why, he just cared about getting rid of the ache between his legs. Now.

He poked at the dildo and watched it roll over. It had a vein on the underside, too. Nice touch. Yosuke stared at it and rubbed himself, almost without thinking. He didn't want to think too much about what he was going to do, anyway. The logistics of doing it, though... that could be a problem. He was inexperienced, but not completely stupid, thanks to the internet and Souji's ever expanding collection of informative "study materials," and he knew enough to be sure that this was going to be an extremely uncomfortable experience if he couldn't find some kind of decent lube and if he couldn't fucking _relax_. He glanced around his room. Hand lotion? That usually worked well enough, but this was a little bit different and probably wouldn't be a good idea. Vaseline? Cleaning that up would be a bitch, but Yosuke decided he didn't care so much about the clean-up at this point and decided it would do.

Yosuke lied back on his futon and kicked his pants off, followed them with his boxers and felt his cock press insistently against his stomach. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he was this hard. He pressed the underside of the dildo against it and it felt like he imagined Souji's would. The tip of it nudged his own tip and the sensation was maddening. Yosuke threw an arm over his eyes, embarrassed, as though someone could see him. He hadn't known how badly he wanted this. He let the dildo roll off his cock and felt it catch in the crease between thigh and stomach as he reached for the lube. He wished Souji were doing this. Souji had nice long fingers and gentle hands.

Yosuke's own fingers had to do, though, and he pressed one inside. He squirmed a bit. The sensation was odd, but not painful, and he added another. Still not painful, but verging on uncomfortable. He glanced down at the dildo. It hadn't looked frightening when he had first seen it - and he supposed it was, in fact, very average, as far as sizes go - but now that he was evaluting it for where it was headed, it looked gigantic. He needed to take more than two fingers if he planned to take _that_. _Wait_ , he told himself, _why are you taking this so seriously, isn't this supposed to feel good_? He gave himself permission to think about Souji, _really_ think about him, everything that he wasn't supposed to watch or look at or notice... and then it was _Souji_ pressing another slick finger inside him, moving them slowly, pushing them a little deeper, opening Yosuke up for him. Yosuke took a deep breath and pulled his leg up with his free hand. He was feeling nothing but discomfort, couldn't understand why Souji would want to do this, why anyone would - and then his grip slipped behind his knee, and he was jostled a bit, and his fingers slipped just a bit deeper, and Yosuke understood.

He pressed the dildo back against his cock, wished he could somehow keep it there so he could thrust against it, thought about how much better it would be if it were Souji's cock, hard (and wet) against his. Yosuke whimpered and turned his head to press his face into his pillow, kept his leg in the air and pushed his shirt up with one hand to rub at his nipples. He had always been embarrassed to like that - thought only girls liked that - but the Souji he imagined wouldn't laugh, would rub them for him, maybe even lick them, and the thought of Souji's tongue on his nipples almost made Yosuke come without touching his cock. He didn't think he could hold out any longer, ready or not, and reached down to give himself a few quick pumps. Fuck, he was so hard. His thighs trembled and he slid further down the bed, took the dildo in one hand and hitched his legs in the air. He knew he must look so desperate, like such a slut, but Souji would like that, seeing Yosuke spread out and hard for him, and he would put Yosuke's knees over his shoulders and push inside him just like _this_.

Yosuke pushed his face farther into the pillow, groaning, chest heaving. It hurt, it almost burned, but he wanted it deeper, where he had touched before. His cock softened a bit with the pain and he stroked it quickly, thought of Souji above him, and then he was hard again, dripping precome on his own stomach, dildo balls-deep inside him. Souji would tell him how tight he was, how hard he was because of it, and Yosuke would spread his legs wider for him, let him fuck him deeper. Yosuke thought of Souji fucking himself like this and the hand on his cock moved faster, squeezed gently at the base and he turned his head to watch his cock drip. Would Souji like that? Yosuke would like watching Souji do that, all over his stomach, on his cock, inside him, he'd even suck his cock if he wanted, Souji would _really_ like that...

He was panting now, moaning quietly, sticking to his sheets with sweat. Yosuke's legs were trembling, he couldn't keep them in the air anymore, and turned to brace his feet against the wall, lying horizontally across his futon. This was even better, he could spread his feet wider, lift his ass in the air and fuck himself faster. Souji would fuck him hard and fast and breathless, deep like this, hit that spot repeatedly. Yosuke would stare up at him blearily, gasp for him, and Souji would tell him not to touch himself, that he was going to make him come with his cock alone and Yosuke would nod weakly to anything Souji wanted, anything Souji said. He was going to come now as it was. He could feel the balls on the dildo slapping against his ass and he imagined there were Souji's, drawn up tight and about to release, and Yosuke couldn't move his hands fast enough. He'd let Souji come inside him like that, or pull out and do it on his chest or his stomach or his cock, anywhere he wanted, and Yosuke would try not to come until he was done so that he wouldn't miss a second of it and then-

-and then Yosuke came, hard, Souji's dildo so deep inside him he thought he could feel it up behind his stomach. He had never come like this, halfway up his chest, and when he finished he slowly dropped his legs, toes trailing down the wall, and pulled the dildo out with a squelching sound he hadn't been expecting. He felt open there, stretched, and a bit sore, wished Souji were there for reasons other than to get off with. He had to wash the dildo. He had to wash _himself_ , and at this point he wasn't sure which was dirtier. Yosuke scrubbed at his face with his hands. This was beyond fucked up - but it had been the best orgasm of his life. He almost didn't care when he realized that Souji would definitely notice the dildo was gone, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out where it had gone.

Yosuke snuck the dildo back under Souji's futon the next day, triple-washed in the privacy of his upstairs bathroom at 3 a.m. the previous night. He hoped Souji hadn't gone looking for it. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe he would never notice and Yosuke could pretend it was all just a fantasy, a fantasy he could get off on for the rest of his miserable life.

One look at Souji and Yosuke could tell that he knew everything. His heart sunk and his eyes fell to the vicinity of Souji's shoes. "I-" Yosuke began from his position on the floor, but Souji hushed him, knelt in front of him and lifted Yosuke's chin so that he could see him properly. Yosuke was relieved to see that he didn't look furious, or angry, or even sort of mad. He looked sympathetic and maybe a little nervous. _Of course he's nervous, he's got to talk to the freak who stole his dildo and masturbated with it_. But Souji didn't talk, didn't say anything at all, just leaned forward and kissed him once, very softly.

Yosuke wondered why he had left _that_ out of everything he had imagined.


End file.
